This invention relates to sports hats in general, and particularly to hats which may be useful to those engaging in water sports. The sports hat of the invention has particular application for surfers, although it is not, of course, confined to such users.
Preferably, the sports hat of the invention is designed to retain body warmth, and at the same time have properties whereby water within the fabric of which the sports hat is made is not retained, so that when the hat becomes fully or partially saturated with water, the water is quickly removed away from the user""s head and/or ears, but at the same time, maintaining body heat.
Sports hats, caps and other forms of headgear are well known, and certain forms of headgear may be particularly adapted to specific activities and sports. Thus, for example, a range of different headgear may be available for skiers, in order to keep the head and ears warm and dry during skiing. Also well known in the art are swimming caps, donned by swimmers for their light weight properties, and to present a smooth rounded surface to reduce friction in the water. Further, headgear for use by boxers is designed to protect the ears and brain of the boxer from punishing blows and skin cuts.
The present invention is designed for, and has features useful to, those involved in water sports. The sports hat of the invention has been designed with particular attention to surfers, and their need for headgear which not only retains body warmth to keep the head warm, but also resists or repels retention of water within the fabric constituting the sports hat so that the water, or a substantial part thereof, in the fabric easily flows out of or runs off the sports hat.
The sports hat of the invention incorporates various design features useful to swimmers and surfers. In this respect, the sports hat of the invention may be comprised of a series of segments forming a dome portion, the segments having a particular shape which enables the sports hat to be worn, if desired, over the forehead, but slightly elevated at the back of the head so as not to interfere with wet suits or other clothing items being worn by the user. Further, the sports hat may incorporate a headband which includes an elasticized portion, attachment or insert to ensure that the hat remains firmly on the head, especially during use in the ocean, where wave conditions may be sufficiently forceful to knock the hat right off the user""s head. The headband may further incorporate an adjustable drawstring which can be used to further tighten, or loosen, the hat, so that the specifics of its fit can be adjusted or varied according to the outside conditions.
The sports hat of the invention may also incorporate a chin strap, preferably elasticized, and conveniently attached to the headband, and which can be easily placed under the chin of the user. When not in use, the chin strap can simply be tucked in to the hat itself.
It should also be noted that the materials which comprise the sports hat may be carefully chosen to prevent water retention, but also to retain the body heat of the user. Preferably, the sports hat of the invention may be comprised of Polartec(trademark) (manufactured by Malden Mills) which is a fabric that rapidly syphons away moisture from the body, and dries quickly. Thus, even when the hat has been saturated with water, this water is quickly removed from the surfer""s head, and body heat is maintained. Fabric which also xe2x80x9cbreathesxe2x80x9d in that it permits an exchange or flow-through of air between the environment and the user""s head, is preferable. So, too, is the use of a fabric which is light-weight in construction, and allows body moisture to pass through it to minimize sweat buildup within the hat.
It has been found that the use of a sports hat incorporating the various designed features, or at least some of them, mentioned above provides a comfortable and effective garment which keeps the head dry and warm, at the same time allowing breathability and sweat drainage.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sports hat comprising: a body including a domed portion having a narrow end and an open wide end, and a ring portion of variable diameter at the narrow end; an elasticized means associated with the ring portion; and a substantially non-stretchable elongate member associated with the ring portion, the elongate member being adjustable between a loosened position and a tightened position to limit the diameter of the ring portion.
Preferably, the domed portion has a front and a rear, and the rear has a cutaway section at or near the wide end thereof. The domed portion may have a pair of front panels and a pair of rear panels, each panel comprising approximately one quarter of the domed portion. Each of the front panels may be substantially triangular in shape with a pair of substantially equal side edges and a base edge, and each of the rear panels is substantially triangular in shape with a longer and a shorter side edge and a base edge. The shorter side edges of adjacent rear panels may be fixed to each other, the longer side edge of a rear panel may be fixed to a side edge of the front panel, and the pair of front panels may be fixed to each other along adjacent side edges. The ring portion may be fixed to the base edges of the front and rear panels.
Preferably, the ring portion defines a circular channel therein and the elasticized means and the elongate member are at least partially located within the circular channel. The ring portion may have a pair of apertures near the rear thereof, and the elongate means has a closed-in portion freely contained within the circular channel and a pair of end portions each of which extends through one of the pair of apertures exteriorly of the circular channel.
A fastening member may be provided for clasping each end portion of the drawstring at different positions along the length thereof so that the diameter of the drawstring can be varied depending upon the position of the fastening member on the end portions to enable the diameter of the ring portion to be increased or reduced and thereby adjust the fit of the sports hat on a user""s head.
In a preferred embodiment, the ring portion comprises a flat strip folded approximately in half lengthwise and fixed together at an open end to define the circular channel, the elasticized means comprises an elastic band stitched to the flat strip along substantially the entire length thereof; and the elongate member is a drawstring located in the circular channel between the elastic band and the flat strip. Alternatively, the drawstring can be located within the elastic band.
The sports hat preferably has a hook member attachable to a wet suit or other clothing worn by a user thereof, and a chin strap, conveniently an elasticized belt.
The sports hat may be comprised of a material which is impervious to water; material which resists water retention; material which maintains warmth produced by body heat of a user thereof; and/or a material which breathes.